


Sick Kisses

by Milksettos



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Because i wouldn't have it any other way, Boys Kissing, Canon Time Period, Forehead Kisses, I swear he doesn't have covid, Jack kicks his legs to help with anxiety, Jack speaks French, Kissing, M/M, Movie! Jack, Musical! Davey, Sick Character, Sickfic, They're cute, but it's in there and i wanted it to be know-, it's irrelevant to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: David is sick, and Jack comes to check on him in the middle of the night.Prompt 5 - kissing
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075913
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Sick Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is day 5 of the 30 day OTP challenge, didn't know what to do with this one at first- but then realized i've never made (or posted at least) a Newsies fic- and I love Javid so I whipped this idea up-

Davey giggled lightly as Jack climbed into his window, banging his head on the way in. 

“ ‘eya Dave, How ya been? Feelin’ any better?” He sat at the end of the bed, kicking his feet back and forth. David just shook his head and sat up a tad, coughing violently. Jack instantly went up to him to help out, patting his back. 

“ ‘ya sure it’s just a bug?” He asked softly, frowning. 

“Yeah… it should clear out soon…” 

“Keyword ; Should.” Jack said sarcastically, draping his legs off the side of the bed so he could continue his kicking motions. Davey rolled his eyes and sighed.

“ whatcha’ doin’ up so late, Cowboy? “ He asked lightly, his voice raspy.

Jack sighed lightly “ What? Am I not allowed to come and see you’s?” he asked innocently, batting his eyes. 

“ Of course you are! But you’s needs sleep to, Jack.” he scoffed in response.

“ I think i’ll manage “

“ Jack, Please-” He was cut off by Jack connecting their lips in a hasty way to shut him up. 

They pulled apart and Jack smirked, leaving David stunned. 

“ … That’s disgusting.” 

“ Excusez moi? “ 

“ I hope you get sick. “

Jack rolled his eyes “ oh yeah, I’m sure ya do, Dave. “ 

He jumped up of the bed, carefully as to not send Davey flying into the air and leaned down to press another kiss to David’s forehead. 

“ Get some rest, Dear. I’ll come by again in the mornin’ ... “ 

He waved goodbye, and winked before hopping out the window.


End file.
